


An Unusual Guest

by Rexotec



Series: Never come between a Shimada and his Food [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, Food Kink, M/M, McCree is a freelance archaeologist, Stuffing, Weight Gain, based off fanart, chubby hanzo, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexotec/pseuds/Rexotec
Summary: After months, Jesse finally finds an ancient prized sword he's been looking for.Except he brings a hungry demon back with him.





	An Unusual Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintyworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyworks/gifts).



> Hello! This is the first kink fic I've ever written, so... uh... yeah.  
> Also, this was inspired by the artwork of the amazing Mintytac! Which you can access here:
> 
> https://mintytac.tumblr.com/post/175762544352/
> 
> (I don't know how to insert pictures in I'm sorry)  
> Also, I apologise in advance if this isn't posted on Tumblr; I don't post kink related stuff to my account (some of my irl friends follow it)  
> PS. Minor edits have been made.

Jesse entered the chamber, finally finding what he had sought after all this time. The hall was mostly empty, old woodcuts lined a few of the walls, but he was not here for those. He had spent months looking for the ruin, and his search had led him to the middle of the Hida Mountains. He was sure he was in no way allowed here, and help would not come if he was injured.

He strode across the ruin, careful where he laid his feet, before stopping in front of the alter. Upon it rested a straight, black, stone blade. It’s sharp edge was riddled with lighter scars, chipped in some places.

He slowly picked it up. It was heavier than it looked, which meant it was likely real. The cowboy exited the chamber, navigating his way back through the labyrinth of forgotten rooms until he found his way outside. His ute was waiting for him at the bottom of the valley, and he began the treacherous hike downwards. It would take an hour to get back to the city, and it was already early evening.

Finally, he’d made it to the car. Carefully placing the sword in the back, he climbed in and drove off.

***

The journey home had taken less time than Jesse anticipated, and he arrived at the safe house as the sun touched the horizon, tinting the sky red and purple. Pulling the car around the back, he finally stepped out of the vehicle, stretching his arms and smiling. He was getting paid big time for bringing this one in.

He walked around to the back of the ute, before unwrapping the blade. He could have sworn it was glistening more now that he looked at it, but it was likely the evening light. In fact, it was only now he realised the weapon had an inscription etched into the surface. Holding it closer, he tried to make out the faded kanji.

“…Ryū… Ichi- _Jesus!”_

He nearly dropped the sword on the floor, instead managing to hastily chuck it into the back of the car, cradling his burnt hand. He could only watch on as black smoke started to gush forth from the vehicle. Blue sparks flew in different directions, seemingly igniting the mist around them. Jesse ducked instinctively as something blew up, and he prayed to god it wasn’t the ute. Everything went silent, and he gave a cautious glance up.

The car was still in one piece, but the back had been scorched in several places. The cowboy got to his feet, worried another explosion would go off. When it was clear everything was definitely over, he took a step towards the vehicle before stopping abruptly.

There was something crouched behind the ute.

Jesse couldn’t make out anything, except four limbs and a rather long, slender tail… maybe a… a big dog?

_It would have to be a **really** big dog… and dogs didn’t hiss._

With utmost care, he pulled open the door to the car on his side, grabbing his gun from the backseat. A growl came from the creature, making him freeze.

“…What the hell are you…” He muttered after a time, trying to convince himself that he was a grown man and he could take on what definitely _wasn’t_ a big dog behind his ute.

The gunslinger physically started as the entity stood up.

_Demon._

Smoke still trailed from its body, yet Jesse made out horns, teeth and claws on a humanoid figure. As the initial shock faded, he noticed other details. The white and red tattoo running down its arm, the mane of black hair, the _clack_ of its feet as it prowled around the vehicle, the metal hooves it wore…

Yet the closer it got the less frightening the demon actually seemed. It moved unsteadily, as if it was going to faint.

Which is exactly what it did.

***

_What the fuck are you doing, Jesse?_

The answer was he didn’t know. There was a demon unconscious in his bedroom. His train of thought only went so far as to get it inside, along with the smoking sword. Beyond that… he was suffering a horrific mind blank.

_Did his client accept live specimens?_ Stop it.

He reasoned the most sensible thing to do was to wait for the demon to wake up. Moving back into the bedroom, he stared at the thing lying on his bed. It looked like it was in bad shape. Starving, even. Probably dehydrated too.

He left to get a glass of water for it just in case.

_It might not be a demon… it might be just a… a sick guy… with horns…_

He heard a _thud_ come from the bedroom. Running back in, the demon was panting, lying on the ground.

“Woah- hey, lemme help you up”, Jesse said, putting down the cup of water. His guest gave a grunt as he was taken hold of, and the cowboy helped him up back onto the bed. “Bit of a nasty fall back there, hey?”

The demon hissed at him. His hope that it was just a man was rapidly dwindling.

“Uh… y’got a name, then?”

It was still breathing heavily for a couple of moments before replying.

_“…English?”_

“Oh… uh… yeah”, Jesse answered, pausing to grab the glass. “Here, this’ll help”.

His visitor took it with shaking hands, sipping it a few times before downing the rest like a shot.

“…Are you a demon?” Jesse blurted out, the words leaving his mouth before he could bite them back.

He heard nothing for a dreadful few seconds, before it gave a deep sighing breath.

“Yes”.

“Oh… Ok-Okay…”, the cowboy replied, silently panicking. “Do you have a name?”

“…Hanzo”.

“…Alright”, Jesse said. _One step at a time._ “Well, Hanzo, would you be so kind as to tell me how you got here?”

Hanzo pointed to the blade resting against the wall, noticing the frown form on his host’s face.

“How old are you?” Jesse asked.

“What year is it?” Hanzo countered wryly.

***

“So…”

The last twenty minutes had been a rollercoaster.

“You’re nearly seven hundred years old, and been trapped in _that_ sword for most of it”.

Hanzo glared at him impatiently, and nodded. Getting this far had been a struggle in itself, as the demon flat out refused to answer him most of the time. It had taken a lot of coaxing, water, and a hair tie to get him to explain just that much.

The silence that remained was cut short by a painful growl emitted from the demon’s stomach. He grimaced, wrapping his arms around it. The sound startled McCree back to the present.

“Hey, you alright?”

Hanzo swore, glaring at him.

“I have not eaten for _half a millennium”._

“Right, you’re hungry… uh… I haven’t got anything ready to go… but there should be a few snacks in the kitchen... I’ll see about ordering in”.

His hands were still shaking, but the demon refused his help to get up, following Jesse out of the bedroom and through the house.

“Alright, just rummage around here. I gotta go make a call”.

Hanzo, saying nothing, strode over to the fridge, opened the freezer and removed a stack of plastic containers, laying them on the kitchen bench. Sausages, chicken wings, pork chops… a whole lamb _shoulder?_ Before Jesse could even ask, he ripped open a packet of spare ribs, tearing the meat straight off the bone and down his throat. He ate scarily fast, grabbing another container as soon as he was done.

The cowboy watched on, astounded, before heading to the phone. He considered just driving to the supermarket to get more fresh meat instead of ordering in, but the thought of leaving the demon alone for the forty minutes it would take to get into town and out was not an appealing idea.

_What the fuck was he doing?_ There was a demon in his house! A proper demon! That he had to care for! He had not signed up for this! He didn’t even know what he was supposed to _get_ , except raw meat…

_Ask him._

He walked back into the kitchen, where Hanzo had started on the _chicken wings._

“Woah, wait a minute, uh… aren’t you worried about… y’know… food poisoning?” Jesse asked.

The demon snorted, before returning to his feast.

“Oh, okay… um… do you mind takeout or… more of this?” He gestured to the stack of packets on the bench, several of which were now empty. Hanzo stared at him, as if to say _‘seriously?’_ , before answering.

“I don’t care”.

“…Al-Alright then”, Jesse replied before walking away.

He scrolled through the lists of menus on his phone, trying to find one that would deliver to his location. Stroke of luck! There was a barbeque chain nearby! He was about to dial up the number before realising he didn’t know how much to order.

Sighing, he walked back into the kitchen.

“Hanzo… how much food do you want?”

Hanzo looked up at him from the semi-devoured steak, which Jesse noticed was one of few full packets on the bench. The lamb shoulder had mysteriously disappeared.

“You’re… you sure you’re still hungry?” Jesse asked, unable to overlook the considerable bulge of the demon’s stomach. He immediately backed down from the look he got. “Okay, okay… how much do you want me to order?”

Hanzo, again, stared at him incredulously.

“Everything”, he just said, and shoved the rest of the steak into his mouth, once again ignoring the cowboy.

He looked through the menu of the restaurant. He was at a loss of what to get, this entire situation feeling like something out of a dream. Stupid ideas began to stream in. Literally, he could just order everything on the menu. The thought went through his head again, sounding less dumb. After all, it was better to have leftovers than a hungry demon… and Jesse realised he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. But it was all still a lot of food…

He looked around as Hanzo stuck his head through the entrance from the kitchen.

“Are you done? Is it coming?”

_Fuck it._ Jesse went and ordered one of everything on the menu, before paying and putting the phone down.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s done. Just stay out of sight when the guy comes. I don’t wanna explain the fact I’m feeding a hungry demon”.

Hanzo’s eyebrow raised ever so slightly, and he chuckled before moving over to one of the couches, sitting cross-legged while looking at him, his belly rested comfortably in his lap.

“…I’ll- I’ll get you a shirt”, Jesse said, moving into his bedroom. He scavenged around the mess for a little bit before finding a good loose fitting one. It was an old T-shirt, and one he didn’t mind getting a few stains on it. Which was likely, given the way he knew Hanzo ate.

Walking back, he handed it to the demon, who looked at it suspiciously.

“… _Huckleberry?”_ Hanzo asked, pointing to the letters on the front.

“Don’t worry about that”, Jesse insisted. “Just put it on, it’ll get colder soon”.

The demon huffed, but he got it on, with a little struggle around his horns. Jesse allowed himself to chuckle a little bit; it was well worth the glare he got. But when he looked, Hanzo’s horns definitely seemed a little bigger. They were probably always that length… but had they curved backwards like that before?

Jesse put it out of his mind. He was likely misremembering things. He sat in silence, twiddling his thumbs, but the food wouldn’t arrive for quite a while still. He _was_ still _way_ out of town.

“How long will it take?” Hanzo demanded, echoing his thoughts.

Jesse checked his phone.

“Look, still about half an hour. You gotta be patient about these things”.

Hanzo gave an angry grunt, his tail flicking in agitation. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

“Do you wanna watch some TV?” He asked.

The request clearly went over Hanzo’s head. _Oh._

“…A lot’s changed in a few hundred years, I should let you know”.

“Like what?”

The cowboy began to explain, one thing after another, and the conversation soon became lighter. He was absurdly warming to this demon. Sure, Hanzo was pushy, and never asked permission for _anything,_ but he wasn’t absolute evil incarnate.

He smiled as Hanzo laughed at one of his stories, holding his stomach gently as it shook a little.

“Hey, it wasn’t that funny, I haven’t gotten to the good bit yet!”

The demon had to cover his mouth, still quietly laughing while McCree finished his tale.

The doorbell rang, startling them both.

“Alright, just stay in the bedroom until I say so”, Jesse said, moving to the front door.

After several trips helping the delivery guy take the bags from the truck and into the lounge room, he finally drove off and Jesse was alone with a buttload of food. There was way more than he realised.

When he signalled for Hanzo to come back, he could the demon’s eyes light up at the sight.

“Ha, just don’t get too excited”, he joked. “Some of that’s for me”.

“Fine”, Hanzo replied, not taking his eyes off the feast in front of him, while sitting down. Jesse went to get plates, considered but ignored the cutlery, and returned. Hanzo stared at him when he was handed one.

“Look, I’m fine with you getting food all over your shirt, but cleaning up the floor and couch is a pain in the ass”.

The demon rolled his eyes, but immediately started piling food onto his plate. Jesse grabbed one of the smaller hamburgers, biting into it. Man, he _was_ hungry. Breakfast had been ages ago, and he’d been hiking up and down mountains since then.

He noticed Hanzo staring at him.

“Did you want this particular burger?” He laughed.

Hanzo looked away after a moment, immediately diving into what he’d put on his plate. Jesse quietly ate his meal, but struggled to look away from his companion. It was truly a sight to behold.

Hanzo had a voracious appetite, and was an extremely fast eater. The cowboy could only watch on in awe as the demon shovelled monstrous amounts of food into his mouth, quickly moving on to replenish his plate.

He was onto his seventh serving or so when he looked over at McCree. Jesse realised he was still staring.

“Did you want these particular cutlets?” Hanzo grinned, not waiting for an answer before sinking his teeth into one of them, tearing the meat away strand by strand.

“Well, you certainly make them look enticing”, Jesse replied. And he wasn’t wrong. Just looking at Hanzo was making him hungry. Maybe a couple of the ribs wouldn’t hurt _… what the hell…_

He savoured the juicy barbecued flavour for a little bit, before looking back over at his friend. After a few more plates, Hanzo had polished off about half of the whole order. But he was slowing down. Thank _god_ he had limits. And McCree couldn’t argue with him. His formerly ‘loose’ T-Shirt was now stretched tightly around his bloated and swollen gut, pressing against his legs.

“Heh, you sure you’re still hungry, buddy?” Jesse asked, nervous laughter escaping him.

Hanzo was panting as he looked towards him.

“…Yes… I’m… I’m still hungry”, he answered, pausing between breaths.

Sure enough, he topped up his plate yet again, having to lean over his distended belly to reach what was in front of him.

Okay his horns were _definitely_ bigger now. They had gained at _least_ half a foot in length, and the tips were curving up… what the fuck was going on?

Hanzo had slowed down considerably, deep moaning sounds escaping him with every bite now. Jesse was amazed he was still managing to cram even _more_ into that stuffed gut of his. He managed to get through about four more servings before finally coming to a stop.

“You done?” Jesse asked in mock disbelief.

Hanzo leaned back against the sofa, placing a hand on his bulging stomach. The T-Shirt had ridden up quite a bit, exposing a ring of taut skin underneath. _No_ … had he gotten _taller_ as well?

He was still panting, taking deeper breaths. Slowly, he nodded.

“Well”, Jesse replied, taking a few skewers. “I’ll say, that was a spectacle and a half”.

Hanzo smirked, looking very pleased with himself as he stroked the underside of his huge belly. But… why did his shoulders seem broader? The demon undeniably appeared more well-muscled than before.

“…You weren’t just hungry, were you?” The cowboy asked.

“You noticed”, Hanzo replied, clearly amused. He tilted his head forward as if to show off his horns.

“Oh yeah, they’re mighty impressive”, McCree replied, grinning back. “But that ain’t all of it”.

The demon let half a smile show, and gave a long stretch. The entire T-shirt was stretched tight around him, not just his gut, but his shoulders and chest were both heavily defined even under the fabric. Jesse noticed as the shirt rode up more, he did indeed have to be taller, by at least a foot.

But there was something else too. Some… _aura_ he had, that just radiated off him. Jesse couldn’t explain what it was like, except that it felt _extremely_ powerful.

His guest had noticed.

“Should I apologise? Because I won’t”, he smirked. “You’re curious, aren’t you?

“No need to say sorry”, Jesse quickly replied. “But… I am just a little _interested_. And you seem like the kind of guy that likes to show off”.

Hanzo snorted.

“ _Well_ …” He said, giving a roguish grin. “I don’t think you could handle it”.

“Oh yeah?” The cowboy replied. “I reckon I can take whatever you throw at me”.

The demon gave a low hum, as if in thought, before his eyes flicked back to the rest of the uneaten meal. Jesse saw Hanzo’s mouth twitch. He glanced back at the order nervously. There was still about a third left, plus some smaller snack boxes and desserts.

He jumped as Hanzo dropped down right next to him, sitting _incredibly_ close. He could feel the demon’s body heat flooding over him, his aura overwhelming. This was not the same entity he dragged into the house.

“So… what were you planning?” McCree asked, seething with anticipation.

He was very close now, Jesse could feel the deep breaths he was taking. Hanzo’s belly pressed against his own, letting him feel how strained and firm it was. The demon gently took one of his hands, making him place it under the tight shirt, so he could experience how hot and tense it had become. Unable to quench his craving interest, he pressed his hand into it. It emitted a deep gurgling that he felt vibrate through his arm, making Hanzo halt his breath for a moment.

_“I will not warn you twice”,_ he answered quietly, causing something fervent to arise from the cowboy.

He already knew he was way in over his head, and tonight had escalated quickly. But he was far too intrigued to back out now. He’d gotten a warning, that was fine. But he was riding this one out, no matter what.

“Go for it”.

The demon released a thunderous rumble from its chest, in what Jesse could only assume was delight.

“You’re gonna treat me alright tonight, aren’t ya?” He asked uncertainly.

Another rumbling sound followed.

“You needn’t worry, _Jesse McCree”,_ Hanzo replied, laughing. He gestured to the grease-stained T-Shirt he wore. _“I’m your Huckleberry”._


End file.
